Conventional absorbent mats for use on floors are capable of absorbing various types of spilled liquids. However, such mats are typically disposed of after limited periods of use and are not designed to remain in place during cleaning operations such as floor mopping. Furthermore, spilled liquids may not be sufficiently contained by conventional absorbent mats and may escape through the bottom and/or side edges of such mats.